Your Ticket to Prom is a Packet of Fake Blood
by preposterousnotion
Summary: A Quill one-shot in the 'Writing a New Book' universe. Please read and review!


Your Ticket to Prom is a Packet of Fake Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Glee.

AN: This one-shot is in the 'Writing a New Book' universe. Thanks 'n2aabmmummy' for your suggestion, I am working on that at the moment, and hope to post it soon!

Ruby

* * *

"Mercedes told me McKinley's prom has been cancelled", Quinn said casually, pushing a mug of tea towards Will on the table and standing behind him with hers, kneading the tense muscles in his neck as he leant over some Spanish papers.

He groaned inwardly, knowing this topic of conversation would come up eventually. "Yeah... Lack of budget or something".

He set his pen down and leaned back into her touch, his eyelids fluttering closed.

He waited for the inevitable follow through; but none came, Quinn just continued to massage his neck and shoulders with her free hand.

He reached behind him to catch her hand in his, and guided her gently to sit in his lap. She put her tea down and hugged close to him.

"Who's taking you to yours?" he asked eventually, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She sighed. "Kurt's boyfriend... Were allowed dates but Kurt can't come because of the compulsory cheerios' display", she sighed again and added sadly, "compulsory for all staff and students to attend".

"Kurt's boyfriend Robin?"

She gave him a watery smile and pecked his lips briefly.

"I love that you listen to me when I ramble on about stuff like that".

"I love you", he said softly, nuzzling her neck, "and it hurts that I can't be there as your prom date... I just think we've blackmailed Figgins one too many times".

"I promise I won't get drunk and stupid and elope with one of the Carmel high teachers", she joked, and kissed him quickly at the sudden alarm in his eyes.

"I love you".

Saying those three words still gave her a buzz of excitement. It hadn't been that long since they had been saying them for the first time to each other.

* * *

There's was a different relationship from any that she had ever known, let alone experienced.

In high school, it was almost a competition between couples as to the best dates, the best intimacy, just being the best and as quickly as possible.

But those relationships lasted no longer than a mento.

_Three months in and Quinn felt if she sent out any more obvious signals it may actually be embarrassing._

_But when she went back to his apartment after glee club, more than slightly confused that Mike offered her a lift because Will had already left, and then confused because Mike took such a long route to his apartment and drove at about 5 miles per hour she swore it would have been quicker to walk._

_But she forgot about that when Will let her in, his grin like a child at Christmas and she almost felt bad that it wasn't until after they had had sex for the first time that she noticed the candles and fairy lights._

_But then she didn't feel so bad because he quickly forgot that he was going to cook her dinner and they didn't end up eating until about 10.30 pm._

_And later that night he had told her he loved her. Actually, she remembered the exact words he had said.  
"Quinn. I love you, I've wanted to tell you for a long time now, but I didn't want to tell you before we'd had sex because I didn't want you to think that I was saying it just so that we would have sex… I really mean it with all my heart and now I feel stupid and like I've taken away the meaning of the words by talking so much..."  
She had cut him off with a kiss and a reply in a voice choked with emotion.  
"I love you Will"._

_

* * *

_

He returned her kiss with thorough tenderness, sliding his tongue over hers gently. "I'll pick you up at midnight Cinderella", he said.

And she supposed she could be content with that, because she would be going home with the man she loved, even if she couldn't dance at her prom with him.

* * *

"So guys, are you sure you know what to do?"

Will looked round at the glee club (minus Quinn) and they grinned back at him through various McKinley high face paint designs.

"I still don't see why it has to be Rachel", Mercedes complained, "I'm more than happy to fall through a window for Quinn; it's only on the ground floor."

"She's not actually falling through a window", Puck pointed out, flipping the baseball bat in his hands.

"What is my reason for falling through a window?" Rachel asked dubiously.

"This is why it had to be Rachel really", Will explained, "the reason you are going to fall through the window is because you don't handle your drink very well and made a little bit too enthusiastic cheering and jumping display, and knocked through and fell out of, the window behind you".

Rachel groaned, "You didn't warn me I had to act drunk as well!"

"It's broadening the spectrum of your acting abilities", Will offered grandly.

She raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

She may have been almost jealous at Quinn to start with, but even she just couldn't argue with the fact that Will had come back from summer with an attitude that would surely carry them to Nationals and beyond, and if this was due to his blossoming romance with Quinn, then this should obviously be supported.

"5 minutes", Mike warned them, "or you'll be late for the first dance".

"Don't worry Schue, we practised on some old greenhouse", Finn assured him, throwing some packets of fake blood to Matt deftly.

So Puck and Finn threw baseball bats and broke a window, which Rachel then fell out of, the guys then caught her, and Matt and Mike added fake blood to the scene, and fortunately Will was there to 'whisk her quickly away to the hospital'.

At least that was the plan.

As it happened, the school window glass was a lot stronger than the old greenhouse glass, and wasn't broken by baseball bats despite the guys' best efforts.

Will declined Pucks helpful suggestion of throwing Jacob Ben-Israel at the window and they instead resorted to chairs, and it took most of the glee club and a whole lot longer than anticipated to stage the fake accident. Luckily the commotion was unnoticed by anybody else, as they had chosen a window right next to the speakers, which were blaring music loudly.

"Robin wants to know what he should do now the music is about to start?" Kurt asked timidly, approaching a very agitated Will.

"Can he delay her somehow?" Will replied desperately, "I'll be there as soon as possible... But don't make it obvious... It has to be a surprise".

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He'll do his best".

Mercedes was there to offer some reassurance.

"Mr Schue... She'll never stop loving you. Even if you don't make it at all".

That had to mean something, coming from Quinn's best friend.

* * *

"May I have this dance?" Quinn asked, smiling at Robin, as others began to drift over to the dance floor.

Robin looked about wildly.

"I think we should get a drink first... Wait 'til the first rush has died down..."

Quinn raised her eyebrows.

Was he feeling self- conscious?

He was normally so confident!

"Okay, but then we have to dance".

"Maybe... Unless... No I think we should sample each different canapé first", he said decidedly.

Quinn was confused.

Why was he acting so strangely?

He had been so willing to go as her date.

She followed him as he skirted round the tables around the big hall, feeling the tightening in her chest from missing Will as she saw other couples slow dancing.

It's not like they hadn't been out as a couple in public.

They did regularly.

It's just that it didn't feel right being at something so significant in her life and not being able to share it with him.

She suddenly wished she hadn't come at all.

She looked around for Robin, but he had completely disappeared.

* * *

"Thanks guys, for all your help", Will said sincerely to the glee club members he had managed to sneak out with him.

"S'ok Schue", Puck said, speaking for all of them, "anything to get out of whatever it was we left behind".

"Now go", Kurt hurried him, "and remember to get your photo taken and bring it to glee".

With a grin, Will hastened through the side door into the hall, patting Robin on the back and spotting Quinn immediately leaning against the wall, his heart leaping at her forlorn expression.

He pushed his way over to her and as she looked up to see him standing there, slightly rumpled and with a splash of fake blood on his collar, her whole face lit up into a huge smile.

"May I have the honour of the next dance?" he asked in a low voice that did nothing to hide the excitement he was feeling.

She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"You came! I love you so much!" he slid his hands to her waist.

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to posh up or anything. You look so beautiful."

"You're perfect", she mumbled into his ear.

A slow song began and he carefully manoeuvred them over to the dance floor.

She gave him a lingering kiss moulding their lips together and leaning into him contentedly, unaware now of anyone around them, blissfully happy in the knowledge that she wanted to dance all her dances with this man.

"C'mon lets get out of here", she whispered.

"We haven't even danced to a whole song", Will grinned.

"Okay- to the end of one song- and then I think we have most definitely shared this experience and some more _private_ dancing is in order".

"I'll let you have that one", he decided, feeling better with her in his arms than any prom king ever would, "But that is the last time you can use that line".

His eyes were serious, but the playful smile teasing his lips gave him away.

"Do I need to use a line?" Quinn teased, returning to his arms as he spun her effortlessly across the dance floor.

He laughed.

"Yeah… no you don't- it's true".

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
